


i'll face myself

by v1ewmonster



Series: claustober 2020 [3]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Agender Character, Claustober (Mother 3), Confrontations, Dialogue Light, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Internal Conflict, Memories, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Stream of Consciousness, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v1ewmonster/pseuds/v1ewmonster
Summary: “Come go see the Dragos with me!” is an invitation to an accident waiting to happen.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: claustober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	i'll face myself

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i was pretty inspired by [reid's fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817385) bc it was so fuckin good, so uhh yeah!! this is day 4 of claustober that i forgot to post, so i'm sorry abt that gjhdkfgk hopefully i'll be able to catch up soon^^ comments are always appreciated!!!

“Come go see the Dragos with me!” is an invitation to an accident waiting to happen. 

Claus hasn’t seen the Dragos since The Incident, but if their instinct or even the rattling of their bones tells him anything, it’s that they’re not ready to face them. More specifically, the Drago that started the attack. It’s saddening, to know that the animals he once loved and cared for now bring back traumatizing memories. He wonders how Lucas doesn’t feel the same. 

But when Lucas tells them that everything is going to be  _ fine,  _ that he can  _ break through  _ this fear of his, it sort of reassures him. He can trust Lucas’ judgement for sure. It may take a few tries, but what is life when you’re living it the easy way? 

Mt. Oriander… that’s a name Claus hasn’t heard in a long time. The only memory that floods his mind upon hearing the name is when he hastily decided to fight the Drago. Or maybe they were trying to attempt. He’s not completely sure due to how hazy the memory is to them. 

When they reach the top of the mountain, Claus tries his best to ignore the breeze coursing through their body. It makes their hair rise on end, and they wonder where the breeze even came from. But all thought is knocked out of his mind when he sees a Baby Drago walk over to lick their face. An image of Boney floods Claus’ mind. Maybe today won’t be so bad after all. 

“It’s good to be back,” Claus  _ swore  _ he could hear Lucas say. Lucas’ expression is hard to ignore: a look suggesting nostalgia and poignance. Claus can only feel the same way after being away from the Dragos and townsfolk for so long. They no longer feel the apprehension that was once felt mere minutes ago. 

The Baby Drago in front of Claus kneads its face into him. Claus works up a smile, petting the Drago on its head. It has definitely grown since their three year long absence. The Drago is as eager as ever regardless of how long it’s been. Claus wishes he could feel the same. All they can feel now is endless shame, with a mix of nostalgia and a slight tinge of  _ guilt.  _ It’s  _ tiring,  _ for these same feelings to circle them like vultures. Is there anything he can really do now? 

Claus turns to Lucas, who’s spacing out next to him. He swiftly waves a hand in front of him. No response… huh. 

“Hey, Lucas,” Claus says suddenly. Lucas turns to look at him, that concerning expression still present on his face. “How can you think of the Drago so casually? Without conjuring up bad memories, I mean…” 

Lucas mulls the question over. They pat the Drago currently in front of him on the head, then proceeds to look at Claus again. “That’s a good question… I don’t know when I suddenly realized it, but… something clicked. Suddenly, I was able to think about these harmless creatures that roam the earth without thinking of our mom’s face.” He smiles. “I think it may be because I sent a Drago after that Pigmask… Fassad, I think his name was?” 

_ Fassad.  _ It’s a name that stabs Claus in the heart, makes them relive recurrent memories. Though he assures himself that he’s fine. “I see.” 

They say nothing after that. Claus faces the Drago in front of him, flashing a smile when they take notice of the positive expression on its own face. Maybe someday Claus can eagerly bask in the presence of such a harmless creature once again… but until that day comes, Claus is willing to face their inner demons. 


End file.
